Gary Unwin
"Sorry, love. Gotta save the world" —Eggsy to Princess Tilde. Gary "Eggsy" Unwin is a former street punk turned Kingsman agent, under the alias of Galahad. His father was a former candidate for the position of Lancelot who died while protecting Harry Hart and his unit from a grenade blast. Biography Gary "Eggsy" Unwin was the son of Michelle Unwin and a man who was a candidate for the position of Lancelot in the Kingsman agency. However, his father died protecting his unit from a grenade, and his colleague Harry Hart presented a medal of bravery to his widowed wife and son, telling them that if they needed something, all they had to do was call the number on the back and deliver a coded message. Personality Eggsy was fiercely loyal, refusing to compromise his friends by giving their names when he was arrested, even when threatened with jail time. And when his violent stepfather he did not reveal that Harry was in the pub with him. He also cared for animals, even crashing a car to avoid hitting a stray fox. However, it also led him to fail the Kingsman tests when he was required to shoot his dog. Eggsy would hit and fight a girl. Kingsman: The Secret Service Harry then goes over to Michelle's young son Gary, a.k.a. Eggsy. He hands him the medal. Eggsy, now in his early 20's, living with his distraught and co-dependent mother and her abusive new husband Dean Baker, along with Eggsy's baby sister. They live in a ratty flat and are financially insecure. Eggsy goes to the pub with two friends, where they spot Dean's group of goons. The goons bully Eggsy and his friends into leaving. Outside, Eggsy reveals to his friends that he stole the goon's car keys. They take his shiny new yellow sports car, do some donuts when he runs out and yells at them, and drive off, only to come across the police. In the ensuing car chase, Eggsy drives the car backwards through heavy traffic while his friends taunt the coppers until he hits another car. He tells his friends to run for it and distracts the police by ramming their car. Eggsy is detained at the police station. He refuses to give up his friends' names despite the threat of 18 months in prison. Allowed one phone call, he takes out the medal he wears around his neck and calls the number on the back, identifying himself. The person on the other end of the phone says that he has the wrong number. Just in time, Eggsy remembers the phrase "oxfords, not brogues." The voice on the phone says, "Your complaint has been duly noted," and moments later, Eggsy is free to go. Harry introduces himself to Eggsy in front of the station. The two go to the pub and discuss Eggsy's rather undistinguished record, which Harry seems to know all about: Eggsy showed great promise as a gymnast but gave it up. He also dropped out of the marines. There was some involvement with drugs and petty crime, and he's currently unemployed. Harry makes his disappointment clear. Eggsy calls Harry a snob in his turn, pointing out that people make decisions for good reasons -- he left the marines because his mum freaked out at the thought of losing him the way she lost his father -- and jobs aren't easy to come by. Harry offers to help, emphasizing his debt to Eggsy's father, but Eggsy declines just as Dean's goons approach to make more trouble. Harry calmly tells them to leave, but the lead goon is rude to him and tells HIM to leave. Harry walks to the front door and locks it, stating, "Manners maketh man." With the hook of his umbrella, he grabs a mug and swings it at the lead thug, hitting him in the head. Then he makes short work of the others, and even makes some of them beat each other, to Eggsy's surprise. He pats Eggsy on the shoulder and leaves him after being assured that Eggsy won't tell anyone about Harry or what he's just seen. Eggsy returns home, and Dean violently confronts him over what Eggsy did with his mate's car. Michelle tries to intervene, but is shoved aside. Harry overhears the struggle through a mic that he placed on Eggsy's shoulder. Harry speaks into it and tells Dean to let Eggsy go or he will report Dean's various crimes to the authorities. Eggsy runs out of the flat and evades Dean's goons yet again. Eggsy goes to the tailor shop that Harry mentioned to him. He finds Harry, who proposes the Kingsman candidacy to Eggsy. Eggsy decides he's got nothing to lose and joins Harry as they go underground. On the way down, Harry explains that the Kingsmen are an independent secret service, beholden to no government and thus above politics. They were founded after World War I, when many rich families whose heirs died in the trenches looked for a cause to leave their fortunes to and found it in the Kingsmen. Harry and Eggsy board a small shuttle that takes them to meet the other recruits, who are gathered in the stately home that serves as the Kingsmen's center of operations and development. (The filming location was Wrotham Park in Hertfordshire.) The recruits are housed together in a barracks that has toilets, showers, and beds in one room. Eggsy is quickly befriended by a girl named Roxy. He gets teased by a boy named Charlie and his buddies, who are quick to notice and remark, insultingly, on the class difference between Eggsy and all the others. As the recruits are sleeping, the barracks starts to fill with water. Everyone but Eggsy swims to the toilets to run shower hoses down them -- there's air in every toilet on the other side of the drain trap. Eggsy tries to pull the door open but he can't. He then swims to the mirror and smashes it, releasing the water into the next room where Merlin was overseeing them. Although he commends Roxy and Charlie for getting to the air in the pipes and Eggsy for the mirror, Merlin says everyone failed because they didn't use proper teamwork and lost a recruit. The camera cuts back to the barracks where the drenched body of Amelia lies on a bed. As the next step in their training, each recruit must train a puppy. Eggsy chooses a small pug, thinking it's a bulldog. The dog doesn't properly listen to him at first, but he becomes attached to it and names it JB (after the 24 TV series character Jack Bauer). After Harry recovers, he, Merlin, and Eggsy learn that Prof. Arnold had a chip implanted in his neck that made his head explode. The Swedish PM has the same implant, with a similar scar under his ear. Merlin traces this back to Valentine. Eggsy comments that Valentine is a genius, and he shows Harry and Merlin a video of Valentine's latest announcement. He is set to distribute free SIM cards around the world: he's offering free cell phone service and free internet for everyone, forever. (He doesn't explain why and apparently no one asks.) Valentine is also suspected in the disappearances of numerous world leaders and some celebrities (including Iggy Azalea).